Troughts
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Dans l'ombre, Heero observe un certain natté et relate ses pensées et impressions dans un journal intime


**Titre :** Troughts ( pensées)

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email :** dark.setsuna1caramail.com

**Base :** GW

**Genre : **one shot, shounen ai, POV d'Heero

**Disclaimer : **pas à mwaaaa TT !!

**Pairing :** 0102

.

Bonne lecture

.

* * *

.

.

Troughts

.

.

.

Tu es là, à quelques pas de moi, bavardant comme toujours avec tes nouveaux amis.

Par quelle magie peut tu attirer les gens vers toi ? Les ensorceler ?

Ces infiltrations sont si simples pour toi, d'un simple regard, tous sont à tes pieds et moi je reste là tapis dans l'ombre, me remémorant sans cesse le plan. Ils sont tous là à te regarder avec envie et tu ne vois rien, trop naïf.

Non, tu n'es pas naïf, tu ne peux pas être naïf et tuer des soldats par dizaine d'un simple geste et avec une cruauté incomparable. Shinigami n'est pas naïf, il est sur de lui et séducteur, jouant de ses atouts avec adresse et obtenant toujours ce qu'il veut.

Tu as jeté un regard dans ma direction puis tu m'as sourit avant de reprendre ta discussion.

Ne suis je vraiment qu'à tes yeux un soldat sans coeur, comme tu le dis souvent ?

Pourtant aujourd'hui mon coeur s'embrase à la lumière de tes yeux.

Je ne peux rester insensible devant ton sourire à la fois tendre et conquérant.

Voilà que tu viens dans ma direction et nous partons vers notre chambre, tu t'es mis en tête de me conter tous tes exploits de la journée et je me laisse envelopper par ta voix chaude et langoureuse.

Tu t'en vas dans la salle de bain, j'imagine déjà l'eau ruisselante sur ton corps parfait.

Je m'assois en face de mon compagnon d'infortune, laptop infernale comme tu le surnommes, unique confident de ce monde de guerre.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir te confier mes tourments et mes inquiétudes, laisser tomber ce masque de glace et de certitude.

Je ne connais que le silence, telle est ma litanie, incapable de ressentir et de m'exprimer, pourtant je brûle de désir rien qu'à l'appel de ton nom.

Te voilà ressortit, tu te jettes dans ton lit et t'enferme sous l'épaisse couette blanche me lançant un regard suppliant d'étendre l'ordinateur et de passer une nuit supérieure à quatre heures de sommeil.

Je fais semblant de t'ignorer et reprend ces exercices d'une facilité déconcertante.

Tu soupires avant de te recouvrir la tête d'un oreiller et de t'assoupir.

Tel un ange dans les bras de Morphée.

Je passerais encore ma nuit à t'observer.

.

L'odeur du café me réveille, je me suis encore endormi devant l'écran.

Tu ris en voyant la marque du clavier sur ma joue, je te lance un regard noir avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Premier cour de la journée,

Littérature

Je ne comprendrais jamais l'intérêt de cette matière qui semble pourtant te passionner.

Je remarque un garçon à l'autre bout de la salle, t'observant avec insistance.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le désintégrerais, avec son regard lubrique posé sur toi.

Tu sembles l'avoir remarqué aussi et au lieu de le désarmer, tu lui souris.

Je n'aime pas ça..

T'intéresses-tu à lui ?

Je prie pour que non.

Il me semble profiteur, je ne le laisserais pas te toucher.

C'est l'heure de la pause,

Tu l'entraîne dans un coin et l'embrasse, j'ai une pincée au coeur à la fois rage et tristesse.

Il passe sa main le long de ton dos, tu frissonnes..

Puis les cours reprennent.

Tu ne cesses de le dévorer des yeux et moi je suis ivre de tristesse.

Je ne t'ai plus espionné de la journée, m'épargnant par là bien des souffrances.

J'entre la clé dans la serrure.

J'entends un sanglot.

Je cherche du regard sa provenance pour te trouver dans un coin.

L'adolescent est étendu au sol, la gorge brisée.

Tu es là, recroquevillé et sanglotant.

Je m'abaisse pour voir ton visage dévasté par les larmes, j'essuie du coin de ma main tes pleurs, ton regard croise le mien.

Tu as honte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'attirer contre moi.

Tu acceptes mon épaule avec surprise.

Je te murmure dans un coin de l'oreille

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tu me regarde et murmure :

- Il a essayé Heero .. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ..

Et tu remets à sangloter.

Je t'attire à nouveau contre moi et t'enlace, je te rassure et essaye de t'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Je t'emmène jusqu'à la chambre et tu t'endors dans le creux de mon cou.

.

Le lendemain matin, tu t'éveilles souriant et t'empresse de me demander où est le corps.

Je t'avoue l'avoir incinéré à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Tu me remercie et soupire :

- Dommage que tu n'es pas de coeur Hee-chan ..

Cette phrase comme un poignard me transperce jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

Je quitte la chambre, furieux.

.

Quand je reviens, tu es là, assis devant mon ordinateur en larmes lisant mon journal.

Tu me regardes et murmures :  

- Je te jure que je ne savais pas Heero .. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Comment voulais tu que je devine cela derrière ce mur de glace ?

Tu marques un point. Tu me regardes avec sérieux et t'exclames soudain :

- Et moi qui faisait tout pour que tu me remarques enfin.. I love you so much Heero

Tu t'approches et m'embrasse, je frôle les portes du paradis..

.

23 février de l'an 195 AC

HY

Alors z'en pensez koi ? Un ti peu court ? Ouai je sais mais en même tps moi j'aime bien comme ça .. Après tout c'est juste une page du journal intime d'Heero c'est pas un roman - .. pitêtr que j'en écrirais d'autre ds ce style ( journal intime) ms ac Duo cette fois .. je sais pas .. Faut que j'y réfléchisse -


End file.
